


Long Lost Brother

by SpringTrapLuvr



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2020-03-02 17:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18815818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpringTrapLuvr/pseuds/SpringTrapLuvr
Summary: Squalo has an older brother, Grell who had long red hair and green eyes. Grell also happens to be Skull De Mort.





	1. Chapter 1(Skull)-The Chainsaw

Skull giggled. He was eccentric. He had finally gotten his chainsaw back. After 35 years without his precious Death Scythe really did a number on him. He started to go crazy(In his opinion). He cut his hair short and died it purple. He also wore purple eye contacts, with matching purple make up and black piercings. He started acting out and getting weaker. He lost contact with his brother and his friends. In all honesty he was going crazy. So he was extremely happy when his boss, William, called during a meeting saying that he was being taken off probation, and would get his Death Scythe as soon as he told William his location. Skull had quickly given him the address of the mansion, the cloud turned off his phone and ran outside. There he saw a man with black hair and glasses, Skull let out a loud squeal. The Arcobaleno followed their lackey outside to see him holding a red chainsaw, and smiling like a maniac. Skull let out a slightly crazy laugh before running off into the city.

Skull smirked. He was back and he wouldn't be going anywhere any time soon. Grell Sutcliff was back! Watch out Mafia, everyone's favorite redhead reaper is going to take them by storm.


	2. Chapter 1(Squalo)-Squalo knows how to handle Lussuria

Squalo could not stand Lussuria. Mostly because of the fact that he was alot like his brother. Which made it easier for him to deal with Lussuria. Most of the time. Squalo mostly would roll his eyes or make a snide comment, generally out loud but he sometimes kept to himself. There have been many times where he punched him in the face. Just because he missed his brother, not that he would ever admit it.

Squalo also liked to confide in Lussuria. He trusted him. The only things he did not tell him where about his past. And his family. That was off limits, and Lussuria understands that. But he always talked about his 'little' crush on Xanxus with him. That was the main reason he could stand him at times. Lussuria always tried to tell him to be honest with their boss. Not like Squalo would ever do so, but he always thinks about the possibility's, the "what if's." The silver haired man knew that sooner or later he would have to come clean to the boss. It was only a matter of time.

Please comment and tell me what you would like to see in later chapters! I am also willing to hear about any questions relating to this story. Picture and Black Butler/KHR do not belong to me.


	3. Chapter 2(Grell)

Skull had decided that his first priority after getting his chainsaw back, would be to find his brother. He took out his red phone that William had also given him back, and looked at the GPS. It told him that his brother was also in Italy. But before he confronted Squalo he had to get rid of all the purple. So his first stop was his home. He made sure to wash out every inch of purple in him. He then put on his old outfit, and was out the door. Even with directions to where Squalo was, it still took Skull some time to get there.

He knocked on the large doors. Anxious to see his brother. Just seconds after he arrived, the doors flung open. There in front of him was a strong and angry sky. Just by looking at him he could tell that he was the sky Grell/Skull wanted. By the look on the mans face, Skull could tell that he could tell that Skull was the perfect cloud for him. "You're hired trash. Meet the other trashy guardians. They are in the kitchen." His sky spoke to him bluntly, as if not really caring. Not that Skull cared if his sky cared. He walked in and towards where his new boss pointed. The sight he came across was surprising, yet not.


	4. Chapter 2-(Squalo)

Squalo could tell that something was going to happen today. He could feel it. The other guardians asked why he was acting strange. Squalo told them, and they agreed. It wasn't long until they heard Xanxus talking to some one at the door. Then they felt strong cloud flames. Really strong cloud flames. Then Squalo saw someone he had not seen in a long time. His brother.


	5. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All talking in this chapter, is English.

Squalo opened and closed his mouth a few times. He had to be hallucinating. He has not heard from his brother since before he even knew about the mafia. His eyes started to sting a little. Even though he wouldn't admit it, he loved and missed Grell.

Grell was standing in the doorway of the kitchen. When they locked eyes, a single tear slipped down Squalo's face. The rain quickly wiped it away. "What are you doing here." Squalo demanded. "What. I can't visit?" Grell asked with a frown. "No. You can't. Not without warning." Grell frowned. "William had me on probation. I couldn't contact you, or know where you where. It was torture. You're my little brother. What would Dad say if he saw that I willingly abandoned you? I get that you are angry or upset with me, but I love you." With those words, Grell walked out of the mansion. Leaving Squalo to himself. (Can anyone guess who their dad is?)

 

 

Please comment and tell me what you would like to see in later chapters! I am also willing to answer about any questions relating to this story. Black Butler/KHR do not belong to me.


	6. Meant to be yours-Heathers

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z-PUQ0ZN82w  
black butler amv


End file.
